Making a House a Home
by Niphuria
Summary: While exploring their new home Alice comes up with a deliciously pleasurable way to make it a real home herself and Tarrant. Rated M


I don't own "Alice in Wonderland" nor any of its characters. Rated M.

Alice and Hatter are exploring the new house that Queen Mirana had built for them. But in while doing so Alice has a wonderfully wicked idea of how to make it truly theirs...

* * *

** Making a House a Home**

After exploring their new house, which was, thankfully, much like their old one and not far from their beloved Windmill, Alice and Tarrant were pleased. It was much as their former one, but updated a little and with new items replacing the worn and broken ones. The good items, such as antique desks, tables, and furnishings were cleaned and polished and in their proper places. The wardrobes were cleaned and Tarrant's ruined and useless clothing discarded. There wasn't much that remained and that sent Alice into gales of helpless laughter. Tarrant tried to give her a mock glare, but failed as he, too, burst into laughter.

"Well, your wing for clothing and hat making will take care of that!" Alice said. "Oh, and Tarrant?"

"Yes, sweetling?"

"Would you make me something?"

"Anything."

Alice blushed, but pressed on. I'd like you to make me some night wear that is...pleasing to you. Something that you would enjoy seeing me in."

Tarrant grinned. "My pleasure, sweetling. However, I think night-time clothing of any sort is unnecessary. We sleep naked. And I like it like that."

"True, but I think if I had some pretty and...pleasing...items that I would be more inclined to...accommodate you in the morning. I mean...more often." Alice blushed again. After being lovers with Tarrant for months now she was surprised at how easily she was still embarrassed by even the mention of lovemaking. And it wasn't that she didn't enjoy sleeping nude with him, but sometimes she wished she had something feminine to wear in bed.

"Well, then, I'll have to get to work, won't I?" he smirked.

"Yes, but not just yet. We have obligations to perform first. You know, to truly make this house our home."

Alice was surprised at the words that she had just uttered. But she had been thinking of them, and the very idea of making love in every room of their new home was very appealing. It would be so romantic and so special!

Tarrant was puzzled and his brow wrinkled in thought. "I don't see what you're getting at, sweetling." He tapped his temples with his fingers, then rapped on them with his knuckles. "No...still nothing. What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to 'consecrate' every room." She stood very close to him now and ran an index finger across his lips and gazed into his eyes. "You know, **'consecrate' **every room."

He suddenly grinned very widely. "I see...yes indeed, I do see." He seized her hands and pressed them to his groin, stroking himself with them. "And where shall we start, my love?" Alice was now helping him with his stroking. His hands dropped limply to his sides as she took over. His head tilted back and his eyes rolled back in his head in a sudden wave of intense desire.

Alice was startled. This sudden change in his mood was a little disconcerting, yet she was enjoying her powerful effect on him. Suddenly his head snapped upright again and he stared straight into her eyes and there was barely a trace of emerald in them. They were almost entirely gold, which meant he wasn't in a very sane state at all.

He suddenly pulled at her blouse with startling force and ripped it off her along with her undergarment. He pushed her against the nearest wall and began to fervently kiss and suck on her breasts. He sank to his knees and pulled her down with him.

"Tarrant," she cried out, trying to get his attention and his normal state of mind to return.

He didn't hear her. He took a nipple into his mouth and drew upon it firmly while with his hands he grasped the waistline of her skirt and tore it from her, completely destroying it. Alice was now naked save for her garters, stockings, and shoes.

"Tarrant!"

He pushed her onto her back and continued his attentions to her breasts while his hands wandered to her thighs and forcefully parted them.

"Tarrant, you...ohhhh...ahhhhh..." she said, but the pleasure and excitement overwhelmed her senses and she gave in to this very different side of her Tarrant. This Tarrant who was so overpowered by his raw sexual desire that she wondered if he even was aware of what he was doing. But she didn't care...he was so good!

He lifted her hips and was now pleasuring her intimately until she was crying out in pure, animalistic bliss. Alice tried to reach for his breeches but couldn't and he seemed indifferent to her efforts. He tormented her until once more she was crying out her pleasure. Only then did he open his breeches by ripping the opening, scattering the buttons all over the room. He paused just long enough to pull them down and then mounted her. He drove into her in one smooth, hard thrust, crying out a guttural cry as he did so.

He took her with wild abandon and his eyes were filled with neon green mixed with golden flecks that betrayed his animal lust. Alice allowed him to have his way. After all, she didn't have much choice in the matter and he wasn't hurting her. Before either could climax he drew back and rolled her onto her belly, then raised her onto her knees, grasped her hips and entered her from behind, pressing one hand on the back of her neck to keep her head down. This way he got maximum depth and Alice got maximum pain and pleasure both, and the blood rushing to her head only heightened the sensations assailing her. The mixture was too much for both of them and after a few minutes of hard pounding Alice climaxed and then Tarrant took his own release.

Tarrant collapsed atop her and she was pinned to the floor, breasts flattened painfully. Suddenly he regained his senses and rolled off of her.

"Sweetling! Are you all right?" He helped her turn over and she sat up, rubbing her sore breasts. The emerald had returned to his eyes and he looked positively bewildered.

"I'm so sorry! What did I do?" He looked frantically around the room and saw her ruined clothing scattered all over it. He gasped and buried his head between his knees and began to sob.

"Tarrant, my love, it's all right! You didn't hurt me!"

"I...I raped you! I don't remember much, but I remember that! I...I just took you against your will! Like an animal!" he gasped between sobs. "I could have really hurt you!"

Alice put her arms around him and hugged him tight, kissing his hair and stroking his back. "It's all right! You didn't rape me! Tarrant, listen to me, if I had truly been afraid of you I could have broken free from you! But I didn't! I didn't because you didn't frighten me and you actually...well...excited me and pleasured me!"

Tarrant looked up at her through tear-blurred eyes. "Really?"

"Really. I love you and I love how even when you blanked out you saw to my pleasure before your own!"

Tarrant dried his eyes with his sleeve. "I did?" He was like a wounded child needing reassurance.

Alice nodded. "You did. You didn't even enter me until you had pleasured me at least twice! You were your usual generous self. A bit on the wild side, I'll admit, but I rather like bad boys, or I wouldn't love **you** so much!"

He smiled then, and her heart melted. "So, my lovely Hatter, I've seen your wild side and it's all right with me. Besides, we've now 'consecrated' this room. We'll have to select another for next time." She smirked in satisfaction and pleasure.

"Well, after I make you some new clothes and repair my trousers. Alice, sweetling, exactly when did I go...mad?"

"Just after I told you of the idea, and I wouldn't say you went 'mad', exactly. You took my hands and pressed them to...to...yourself and then you just blanked out. But you certainly didn't go mad. Not really, or else you wouldn't have known what to do and place my pleasure above yours!" She kissed him tenderly and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Sweetling, did you try to call me out of it?"

"Yes, once, but then I was so overcome with pleasure that I just decided to give in. Like I said, you weren't hurting me and it was rather...exciting! Believe me, my love, I would have stopped you had you lost all control and did something unpleasant. But that didn't happen."

Tarrant smiled in relief and helped her to her feet, unabashedly staring appreciatively at her nakedness until she blushed.

"Tarrant!" she cried out, embarrassed, suddenly realizing she was clad only in her garters, stockings and shoes. She fled the room to get some more clothes and he grinned and began whistling as he picked up the remains of her destroyed garments and his scattered buttons.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this snapshot of Alice and Tarrant's lives together. All reviews and comments welcomed!


End file.
